


Haunted by Memories

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: fake dating au. bonus if it's angsty but with a happy ending"





	Haunted by Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> It was never meant to be this long T^T I even had to make two parts lol But it kind of is ansgty with a happy ending. I took the liberty of making Ryû and Noya sort of childhood friends so I hope it's alright. And there is pinning and flirting. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Saeko couldn’t believe she had fallen for it.  
  
When the day before, her little brother had said that he wanted her to help hm find a present for Yû, she had been ecstatic. It was not often that Ryû wanted to hang out with her and so, on the designated day and hour she happily skipped to the main street in town. After a few minutes, he came and they went shopping. It didn’t take long to find a present for the libero. They both knew him by heart, and besides, he wasn’t difficult to shop for as his bubbly personality made him enthusiastic about virtually everything and anything. They had just bought the present and wrapped it when Ryû mentioned that he was getting a bit hungry and wanted to go to a café to eat something. He had looked rather fidgety and mechanical while saying that, but Saeko had just brushed it off. Her brother tended to get nervous around girls and they _were_ in the middle of a busy street. He had seemed relieved when she had told him that she would be saving them a table, and knowing what she knew now, she understood how much she had helped them in their evil plan to set her and the older brother Tsukishima up. The only reason she hadn’t lost her shit when she had pieced the puzzles together was because Akiteru had looked as surprised as she had been when he had come in a few minutes after her, saying how - _treacherous_ \- Yû had told him she wanted to see him. She had merely sighed, buried her face in her hands and told him to sit.  
  
And now, she was having coffee with Akiteru.  
  
“So, it was a setup ?”  
  
“No doubt about it. I can even see them hiding behind the bushes. You should be able to see Yû’s hair poking out from the corner of your eye.”  
  
He slowly executed himself, only slightly tilting his head to the right where the bay window overlooked the main street and laughed.  
  
“It _is_ poking out off the bushes.”  
  
“So, you’re not mad ?”  
  
Akiteru looked at her, surprised.  
  
“No ? Actually I was about to ask you the same thing. You seemed a bit upset when I arrived.”  
  
“Well, I was more upset at myself for not understanding what was going on before it was too late. I can never be mad at them. They’re my precious little brothers you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I had gathered that from the match. I have one of my own so I know the feeling very well.”  
  
They both smiled fondly.  
  
“ Hey, how would you feel if we pranked them for trying to mess with us ?”  
  
She was pleased to see the same mischievous glint in Akiteru’s eyes.  
  
“Do tell.”  
  
He leaned in and Saeko mimicked him.  
  
“What if… we make it seem like their plan worked ? Only that it backfires on them.”  
  
“How ?”  
  
Saeko giggled.  
  
“By being so lovey-dovey and disgusting together that they wished they had never done that.”  
  
“Ooh, I like that. But I just have one condition.”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
Akiteru smirked and it was the sexiest thing Saeko had ever seen.  
  
“We tell Kei first.”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“Deal.”

* * *

 

Akiteru was still laughing. He hadn’t stopped since they had told, but mostly _shown_ , Kei that they were going out together.  
  
“Did you _see_ that ?? Oh my god, Kei’s face was _priceless_. I hadn’t seen him look so disgusted since that one time where our mom had brought us oysters for dinner. And _seriously_ , Saeko. You _slayed_ me when you said ‘I’m glad Ryû and you get along because now, we’re just one big family right ?’. You should have warned me, I almost lost it right there and then, we wouldn’t have been able to cover it up.”  
  
“It was a spurt of the moment thing. Not planned at all. I’m glad it was so efficient.”  
  
“You made Kei’s eyes _twitch_. It was magnificent. You’re a genius, Saeko.”  
  
She smiled at him. She really wasn’t, but it warmed her heart that he’d think so. Even just for rubbing people the wrong way, something she had the feeling Akiteru respected and appreciated.  
  
“So, how about we go celebrate that around some ramen ?”  
  
“Really ? You wouldn’t rather go prank your brother first ?”  
  
She caged his arm with her hands and started pulling him. He didn’t oppose any resistance so she had no problem dragging him behind her.  
  
“That can wait. It’s not like Ryû’s going anywhere and I’m getting hungry.”  
  
He laughed.  
  
“An emergency, then. Okay, lead the way.”  
  
He didn’t see her grin as he was a feet behind her.

* * *

 

“So, it might feel a little bit late in the game, but what are you up to now ?”  
  
Akiteru just smiled at her as the waiter brought them their orders.  
  
“Working. It’s not very exciting, just a regular office work. Right now, I’m on break though. Visiting and all.”  
  
“And do you still play ?”  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
“What ?”  
  
“Well, do you still play volleyball ?”  
  
“But what do you mean by ‘still’ ? How do you know I used to play volleyball ?”  
  
“Oh, that. I remember that you were in the team in high school, you know. I’ve been to a few matches back then.”  
  
He looked confused.  
  
“Then, why didn’t you say anything at the final ?”  
  
“And why would I have said anything ? It would have just been awkward, it’s not like we knew each other or anything.”  
  
He stared at his bowl and started eating.  
  
“I guess you’re right… Oh ! This is really good.”  
  
She grinned.  
  
“I know, right ? I used to go there after school with my friends but it seems like it was ages ago. I’m glad it’s still as good as I remember.”  
  
Akiteru sighed.  
  
“Thanks for reminding me that we’re not in our prime anymore.”  
  
Saeko laughed.  
  
“What do you mean by that ? _These_ years are the best. I feel like before we were always considered ‘too young’.”  
  
He offered her a small smile.  
  
“Well, you’re not wrong. Now that I’m working and all I feel like I can really have control over my life. But I didn’t know you thought like that too. You look like someone who has always done whatever the hell she wanted.”  
  
She burst out laughing.  
  
“Can’t argue with that. I’ve always gone with my guts and so far, it’s been working pretty well for me. It’s also gotten me in trouble though, so I don’t know if I’d recommend that lifestyle to everyone.”  
  
“Yeah, but it might work for you because overall you’re a really nice person so I don’t think you’ll ever do something _really_ bad. I think it suits you.”  
  
_He’s just being nice, he’s just being nice, he’s just being nice -_  
  
“So, volleyball ?”  
  
Akiteru put his beer down.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s right. I didn’t answer that. I do. Play it I mean. I’m a wing spiker for the Kaji Wild Dogs.”  
  
“You’re one of them then. A volleyball idiot.”  
  
He snorted.  
  
“I really do love the sport so I never considered giving up playing. I guess that’s what makes me a volleyball idiot.”  
  
“ Of course you are, you’re one of us after all. But you don’t _just_ play, right ? I heard that you were good.”  
  
His eyes went wide and his cheeks reddened.  
  
_Cute._  
  
“Did Kei tell you something like that ?”  
  
“Sorry, it was Tadashi. But I heard that you were his hero, _Ace_.”  
  
“It was a long time ago.”  
  
He had a sad smile and Saeko suddenly regretted bringing this up. She had the feeling that this was a touchy subject. For both brothers.  
  
“You know, if you had been such a huge disappointment for him, he wouldn’t have make that face today.”  
  
Akiteru laughed.  
  
“I guess not.”

* * *

 

They had drank much more than they should have been, but surprisingly, it was Akiteru who got drunk and started blabbering despite being much taller and heavier than her. At that moment, she figured it was their clue for them to go home. Thankfully, he could still walk properly, probably conditioned by years of partying and getting drunk. She was still very much clear-headed so she decided to drop him by his house first.  
  
“Akiteru, I’m getting you home ok ? But you’ll have to tell me where you live first.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
As an answer, he just threw his wallet at her and she was amazed at his accuracy.  
  
_Volleyball idiot_ , she thought fondly.  
  
Having gotten a look at his address on his license, she lead the way. The walk was spent mostly in silence as Akiteru was too focused trying to walk straight to start a conversation and Saeko herself was too worried that talking to him would make him lose his concentration. The roads were almost empty as the night had fallen quite some time ago, and the weather was nice for late-october. She was watching him from the corner of her eye and couldn’t help but soften before his expression : he was looking down at his legs, frowning and eyes intense, like he was coercing them into obeying him. In total, she prevented him from colliding three times, but aside from that their journey was uneventful. And sooner than later, they were in front of a regular house in a residential neighbourhood. Saeko read “Tsukishima” on the nameplate and stopped in front of the gate.  
  
“We’re here, Akiteru.”  
  
She saw him stopping abruptly and lifting his head. His eyes shone when he looked at the house and then he turned to look at her.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
His smile was more dazzling than usual.  
  
“It was nothing, you don’t have to thank me. Just get in there quickly, we’ll talk tomorrow after sleeping off that hangover.”  
  
He pouted and Saeko really didn’t know how such a tall and big guy could look so cute.  
  
“I’m not drunk.”  
  
“Sure, big guy. Whatever you say.”  
  
“And I’m not that big. Kei’s taller than me, you know.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean you’re not tall.”  
  
“Well, compared to you I guess everyone’s tall.”  
  
She felt the playful slap going before she even thought about it, and the idiot just laughed.  
  
“You know what, Saeko ?”  
  
“What.”  
  
“I’m glad we got to meet after all.”  
  
His look had suddenly become sad.  
  
“I mean, we went to the same school and around the same time but we started talking because our brothers are in the same high school’s volleyball team. How many times do those kind of coincidences happen ? But you know what is crazier ?”  
  
Saeko cleared her throat but her voice still broke when she answered.  
  
“What, Akiteru ?”  
  
“I’m happier that we got to meet like this. I’m glad you didn’t get to see me in high school being all lame and pathetic. After all, you’re so cool, you probably wouldn’t even have wanted to hang out with me. Not that I would have blamed you.”  
  
“That’s funny because I actually think it would have been better for us to meet in high school. I could have knocked some sense into you and make you stop this stupid habit of yours of keeping it all inside.”  
  
Akiteru’s laugh echoed in the empty neighbourhood.  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Saeko took a deep breath.  
  
“Akiteru ?”  
  
He only hummed in response.  
  
“I actually saw you practicing when we were in high school.”  
  
He looked confused.  
  
“Yeah ?”  
  
“Not at ‘official’ practices I mean. But after, in the school backyard. Actually, every time I’d see you you’d be practicing alone with your own volleyball. I remember thinking at that time that you must have really loved volleyball and really wanted to become a regular and I started rooting for you. I was sad when you didn’t make it but you still kept giving it your all, and I thought that you were very cool.”  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments in silence and even though Saeko wasn’t prone to getting embarrassed she felt dangerously close to the feeling.  
  
Finally, Akiteru stepped towards her and in a swift movement, took her in his arms.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Had she been any further, she would have never caught the small whisper. She started breathing again and patted his back.  
  
“Hey, don’t go all sentimental on me, ok ? I bet it’s the alcohol. Go sleep we can talk about this tomorrow.”  
  
He tightened his grip briefly before letting go.  
  
“You’re right we can talk about this later. Plus, it’s already late. Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own ?”  
  
“I’m a tough girl, don’t worry.”  
  
“I’m asking because you drank quite a lot.”  
  
She dismissed it with her hand.  
  
“I’ll be fine. I can handle my liquor. Plus I know personally almost all of the hoodlums in this town I probably feel safer than you wandering around in the middle of the night.”  
  
Akiteru smiled at her.  
  
“I don’t doubt that.”  
  
“So, I guess we’ll see each other ?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I’ll call you.”  
  
Saeko’s first thought was that it sounded very date-like and she wondered whether he meant it that way.  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
  
And then, she took off.

* * *

 

 

The door to her house still cracked, even though she had been very careful when she opened it. She took her boots off as silently as possible and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She was starting to relax, glass of water in hand when someone called her out.  
  
“Sis ?”  
  
She jumped and turned to look at the intruder who had sneaked out on her.  
  
“Fuck ! You scared me, Yû.”  
  
“Sorry. I was going to the bathroom when I saw that the light was on.”  
  
“Hm, that’s fine. I didn’t know you were spending the night.”  
  
“Well, we were playing some video game and it got late.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“The usual then.”  
  
“Are you okay, Sis ? You seem a bit… down ?”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Can I ask you something, Yû ?”  
  
“Of course, Sis.”  
  
He had his serious face and she instantly knew he understood the situation.  
  
“Have you ever thought that it was foolish of you to keep wanting something because it was doomed from the start ?”  
  
Yû just kept staring at her, assessing the situation for a while before carefully asking.  
  
“Is it about Tsukishima Akiteru ?”  
  
Saeko couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“I’m not even surprised you guessed it right. You’ve always been the perceptive one.”  
  
“What happened ? Is it because of the setup ?”  
  
“In a way.”  
  
He looked sheepish, and that was the last thing Saeko wanted.  
  
“Hey, don’t make that face.”  
  
“But -”  
  
“No buts okay ? I said ‘in a way’. That one is on me.”  
  
“But I was the one who got the idea and I even persuaded Ryû to help me.”  
  
“You had good intentions, right ?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“That night, when you came back after celebrating our victory you looked so happy, Sis. You were going on about ‘Akiteru this’ and ‘Akiteru that’.”  
  
Saeko felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
“I’m always very happy, Yû. Especially that night, and particularly when I’m drunk.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s also what I thought at first. But after your usual boisterous report of the night, you suddenly became very calm, and you had that small smile on your face. You started talking about how cool and cute Akiteru-san was and had always been. And then it clicked. Because I remember that when you were in high school, you suddenly started taking an interest in volleyball and ultimately got us involved. I had always thought that it was because the school had been very volleyball oriented at that time with the Small Giant and the going to the Nationals but then again, you never seemed truly phased by the results. Even when they won.”  
  
Saeko let out a dry laugh.  
  
“Really, Yû. It’s a wonder you get those grades with that brain of yours.”  
  
“It was Akiteru-san, right ? The whole time, it had always been him.”  
  
She knew he wasn’t talking about volleyball.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I don’t know why you don’t go for it, Sis. You obviously want to.”  
  
“It’s not just up to me, you know.”  
  
He stared at her with a rather hard look.  
  
“I never thought you could be that fearful. It doesn’t suit you, Sis.”  
  
Flashbacks of her previous conversation with Akiteru played in her head.  
  
“I _know_. But is it that weird that I’ll think twice before making a move ? He doesn’t even _live_ here anymore. Besides we just started talking and I’m almost sure I’m not his type.”  
  
Yû looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
“You mean that cool, nice and pretty girls are _not_ Akiteru-san’s type ? Why ? Is he gay ?”  
  
Saeko smiled.  
  
“No, I’m positive.”  
  
“Then I think you have as much of a chance as the next girl, Sis. You really should make a move and stop thinking too hard about this. Because if you don't you'll regret it, and you've never been a person of regrets.”  
  
“You’re a real charmer, Yû.”  
  
“I’m only stating the truth.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
After a pause, Saeko suddenly grinned madly and Yû rose a questioning eyebrow.  
  
“Ryû won’t like it.”  
  
He laughed.  
  
“He’ll live. You, go get your man.”  
  
“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> (I might post a chapter with Akiteru's POV... and I might have already started writing it)
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
